The Haunting Of Cody Jackson
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Jackson has to make a documentary about himself for his film class. But what he catches on camera wasn't what he expected. He learns that he is haunted. Can he stop the evil spirit before it take over his and Melissa's life? Thanks to jelissalover.
1. Day 1

_Credit goes to the movie "Paranormal Activity."_

* * *

_(Monday, August 14, 2006 ~ Day 1 ~ 1:53 A.M.)_

Jackson shot up in the bed, breathing fast. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, then looked at the clock, ignoring the camera that pointed toward him. The boy sighed, then laid back down, soon falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

_  
(Monday, August 14, 2006 ~ Day 1 ~ 10:02 A.M.)_

Jackson slumped down the stairs, rubbing his tired eyes. He stepped into the kitchen, where he found Melissa sitting at the table, sipping her coffee.

"Good morning," the girl said.

"Morning." Jackson yawned, opened the refrigerator, then pulled out a two-liter bottle of sprite. He poured some into a cup, then took a seat across Melissa, drinking his beverage.

The girl watched him. "I don't know how you drink that stuff in the mornings. That'd make me jumpy. I can't have anything until I've had my coffee."

Jackson just shrugged.

"So how's the documentary coming?"

"It sucks. Nothing's happening that's camera-worthy. My life is so boring."

Melissa looked at him. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Except for you. You're the exciting part."

Melissa smiled. "It takes time. You know that, Jackson."

"I guess."

"When's it due?"

"October sixteenth." He popped his knuckles, then stretched his arms over his head, yawning.

"What happened?"

The boy was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"To your arm."

Jackson looked at it.

Three long scratches traveled up his forearm, surrounded by dried blood.

He put the tips of two of his fingers onto the wound, then quickly pulled them away.

"What did you do?" The girl was curious.

"I don't know."

* * *

_  
(Monday, August 14, 2006 ~ Day 1 ~ 10:11 A.M.)_

Melissa set her coffee mug into the sink, then went back to grab the empty cup that once contained sprite. She found that Jackson was still studying his arm. "Does it hurt?"

"It just started stinging really bad."

"Well, quit messing with it."

"I'm not."

* * *

_  
(Monday, August 14, 2006 ~ Day 1 ~ 5:38 P.M.)_

"I think you scratched me." Jackson leaned on the counter.

Melissa sat at the table. "I think you scratched yourself."

"Me? I don't have fingernails."

"You do, too. You-"

Jackson noticed the camera that sat on the counter in the corner of the kitchen.

Melissa kept speaking in the background.

He walked toward the video recorder, talking in a baby voice. "You doing okay? You good?"

Melissa was quiet, watching him with a smile.

Jackson observed the camera, while it got a shot of him, with Melissa in the background. "You got enough batteries? Your disk need to be changed?"

The girl laughed. "You're supposed to be in love with me--not the camera."


	2. Day 3 To Day 5

_(Wednesday, August 16, 2006 ~ Day 3 ~ 4:17 P.M.)_

Melissa sat on the couch next to Jackson's guitar, her hair wet from taking a shower. She wore only her underwear and one of the boy's t-shirts.

Jackson panned the camera across his guitar. "I wanna take this time to show you this beautiful instrument." He quickly lifted the camera to look at Melissa. "Which is her. This is just my guitar." He moved the camera back to electric guitar.

Melissa giggled. "Aww. You're sweet."

* * *

_(Wednesday, August 16, 2006 ~ Day 3 ~ 11:19 P.M.)_

Jackson lay on top of Melissa, kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hands combed through her hair as hers ruffled through his. After a moment, he put his hand on her hip, rubbing. He slowly moved his lips toward her neck.

Melissa lifted her chin a bit, making it easier for him. She pet the back of his head, intertwining her fingers in his hair. When Jackson's lips moved lower and lower, Melissa guided his head back up.

Their tongues wrestled, twirling with the other's.

Jackson placed his hand into the bottom of Melissa's shirt, slowing sliding it upward, passing her hip.

Uncomfortable, the girl pushed herself up.

The other teen got off of her, then looked at her.

"Jackson, I'm not ready for that. We're taking this slow. Remember?"

"Yeah." He leaned in to kiss her some more, but Melissa turned away.

"That's enough for tonight." She lay down on her side, her back to Jackson.

"C'mon, Mel. You're killing me, here."

"Goodnight."

The boy sighed, then scooted toward his side of the bed, his back facing Melissa's. He rested his head on his pillow.

The two lay still.

After a minute, Melissa turned over, kissed the boy's cheek, then returned to her previous position.

Jackson flipped over, pushed himself against Melissa, then wrapped his arm around her. He rested his head on his bent arm.

Melissa put her fingers between Jackson's, pulled his hand up, then gave it a soft kiss.

* * *

_(Thursday, August 17, 2006 ~ Day 4 ~ 8:38 A.M.)_

Jackson looked down at a sleeping Melissa. He kissed her cheek, then exited the room, making sure that he left the door open behind him. He went down the stairs, grabbed the keys from the counter, then headed to his 9:15 class.

* * *

_(Thursday, August 17, 2006 ~ Day 4 ~ 10:21 P.M.)_

All of the lights were off in the house.

Jackson lay on the couch, waiting for Melissa to get back from her class. The boy was tired. He rested his eyes.

* * *

_(Thursday, August 17, 2006 ~ Day 4 ~ 10:33 P.M.)_

Jackson's eyes slowly opened as he heard voices. He rubbed his eyes, then pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked behind him, but found no sign implying that Melissa was home.

He stood, then began following the voices since he couldn't see where he was going. "Mel? You here?" he called. "Meli--ahh! S***!" Jackson pushed himself to his feet, felt around for the shoe that he'd tripped over, grabbed it, then tossed it across the room. When he found the stairs, he climbed up them. "Mel? That you?" He followed the voice to his and Melissa's bedroom. He opened the door to find the television turned on. He flipped the light switch so he could see, then turned the TV power off, confused by how it'd been turned on. He turned. "Holy s***!"

"Jackson?"

The boy calmed himself. "D***it, Mel. You scared the h*** outta me."

"What are you doing up? I thought you had a class early tomorrow morning."

"I was waiting for you."

"Well, I got homework."

"Oh." Jackson laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight," Melissa said.

"Night."

The girl bent down to give him a kiss, then started out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Uh, Mel?" Jackson said a bit nervously.

Melissa entered the room again. "Yeah?"

"Can you leave the door open?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

_(Friday, August 18, 2006 ~ Day 5 ~ 6:15 A.M.)_

"Jackson?"

The boy didn't move.

"Jackson, wake up."

He groaned.

"You're gonna be late. You gotta be at work in forty-five minutes."

Jackson's eyes shot open. He hurried out of bed, grabbed some clothes from the closet, then ran into the bathroom.

* * *

_(Friday, August 18, 2006 ~ Day 5 ~ 6:33 A.M.)_

Jackson stepped into his bedroom, turned left, then looked under the bed. He stood straight, then went to his side of the bed. After that, he exited the room, then hurried down the steps and into the kitchen. "Mel, have you see my shoe?"

"Nope."

"S***!" Jackson impatiently glanced at the clock. "I'm gonna be late."

* * *

_(Friday, August 18, 2006 ~ Day 5 ~ 6:37 A.M.)_

Melissa poured some coffee into her mug, then added in some cream and sugar. She took a seat at the table, then looked up when Jackson came hopping in, attempting to put on his other shoe.

"Found it."

"I see. Where was it?"

"Under the dresser in our room." Quietly, he mumbled, "I could've sworn I threw it across the living room last night." When he got his shoe on, he grabbed his cell phone from the counter, then hurried out the front door.

Melissa sat in silence, waiting.

Jackson came back inside, looking around.

Melissa jingled the car keys. "Forget something?"

The boy grabbed the them. "Thanks." He exited the house.

Again, Melissa waited.

After a moment, Jackson hurried in the door, rushed toward the girl, and gave her a kiss. "Bye, Mel."

The girl smiled as she watched the boy run out the door.

* * *

_(Friday, August 18, 2006 ~ Day 5 ~ 10:36 P.M.)_

Jackson set the camera onto the nightstand, pointing it toward him and Melissa, then got on top of the girl. He kissed her.

Melissa giggled. "Wait. Turn off the camera."

"It is off."

"No, it isn't. The light's on."

"That's the standby light." Jackson's lips were on the girl's neck.

Melissa laughed. "I'm not stupid. We're not doing this with the camera on us."

"Fine." The boy pushed himself up a bit, then fiddled around with the camera.

* * *

_(Friday, August 18, 2006 ~ Day 5 ~ 10:37 P.M.)_

Jackson stood in front of the camera, so close that you could only see his t-shirt. When the camera was secured to its tripod, he went toward his side of the bed, then got under the covers.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I'm just not ready yet. I don't wanna rush things."

"It's fine." The boy tried to hide his disappointment. "Don't worry about it."


	3. Day 8

_(Monday, August 21, 2006 ~ Day 8 ~ 12:43 A.M.)_

Jackson's head lifted from his pillow as he listened closely. He could hear some sort of banging coming from downstairs. He tried to figure out what it was.

"Do you hear that?" Melissa whispered.

Jackson hadn't known that she was awake. "Yeah. It sounds like…"

"Footsteps."

The two listened for a short moment.

"Jackson, I think someone's downstairs," Melissa said worriedly.

The boy pushed the covers off of him, then stood.

"Jackson, where are you going?"

"Just stay here, Mel." He walked around the bed and looked out the door.

Nothing was visible through the dark hallway.

He felt around the wall until he found the light switch. He turned on the light, then slowly descended the stairs.

The footsteps could no longer be heard.

When he reached the bottom, he looked around. He saw no one. He turned to go up the stairs, then gasped.

Melissa's voice was quiet. "Is there anyone here?"

"D***it, Mel. You gotta stop doing that."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No. There's no one else here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Did you turn on the alarm?"

"Yes, Mel. I turned on the alarm. No one's gonna get in here."

She was silent for a moment. "Can you check if someone's outside?"

Jackson went to the door, followed by Melissa, then turned off the alarm. He opened the door, stepped on the porch, then looked around. He turned to come back in the house. "See? There's no one--ahhh!"

Melissa watched as Jackson disappeared from the doorway. She screamed, her hands over her mouth. She stared in horror at the empty doorway, then jumped when Jackson reappeared.

He was laughing as he leaned against the doorframe.

Melissa slapped his shoulder. "That wasn't funny! I thought someone grabbed you!"

"Mel, relax."

The girl turned and stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"Idiot!" Jackson said to himself. He sighed, shut the front door, then turned on the alarm. He walked up the stairs, then into the bedroom.

Melissa was laying on the bed.

Jackson bent down in front of her, putting his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tear. "I'm sorry, Melissa. I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl said nothing.

Jackson walked around to his side of the bed, then sat down. He scooted close to Melissa, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being an a**. It wasn't funny. It didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid." He waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he spoke. "Mel? You forgive me?" He sighed, then moved over to his side of the bed. He stared at Melissa's back, tracing a line with his finger, rubbing softly.

Melissa repositioned herself, showing that she didn't want him to touch her.

Jackson pulled his hand away.

* * *

_(Monday, August 21, 2006 ~ Day 8 ~ 10:27 A.M.)_

Jackson opened his eyes to find Melissa snuggled in his arms. He smiled, gave her a kiss, then stood, careful not to wake the girl. He went to the camera, which was able to get a shot of both the hallway and the bed. Jackson unhooked the camera, then carried it downstairs and into the kitchen. He set it on the counter while he turned the coffee pot on for Melissa. He grabbed the bottle of sprite from the refrigerator, then took it to the table, too lazy to pour it into a cup. He unscrewed the cap, then took a swig.

After a moment, he went upstairs and disappeared into his bedroom.

A minute had passed.

Jackson returned on the staircase, walking down them. He stepped into the kitchen, then picked up the camera.

* * *

_(Monday, August 21, 2006 ~ Day 8 ~ 10:31 A.M.)_

Jackson set the camera next to him on the computer desk after changing the CD. He put the CD that he'd just taken out of the video recorder into the tower of the computer, then began editing the recordings.

* * *

_(Monday, August 21, 2006 ~ Day 8 ~ 11:06 A.M.)_

"Good morning."

"Morning, Mel."

"What 'cha doing?"

"Just deleting some stuff from last night's recording." After a moment, Jackson said, "Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a sec. I wanna show you something."

Melissa appeared behind Jackson, coffee in hand. "What?"

"You remember last night? When we were hearing those footsteps or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"It's on the tape."

Melissa listened closely as Jackson played the part that he was talking about. "Yeah. I hear them."

When it ended, Jackson spoke. "But there's something else."

"What?"

"About three minutes before we wake up, you can see that door open." Jackson pointed to the closet at the end of the hallway, which was just barely visible through the darkness. He started the clip.

Melissa watched the scene as it played out in front of her. She saw the door open, then close.

Jackson fast-forwarded the tape to when he went down the stairs, then pressed play. "This is when the footsteps stop."

Melissa looks at the computer screen. She watches herself go down the stairs after Jackson. Then she sees the closet door open and close.

She unintentionally glanced up toward the closet.

Jackson stopped the tape, then turned to her. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Very."


	4. Day 10 To Day 12

_(Wednesday, August 23, 2006 ~ Day 10 ~ 12:42 P.M.)_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Jackson set his guitar down on the couch next to him, then quickly got up. He started toward the bedroom--where he'd heard Melissa scream from--but quickly turned around and grabbed the camera, which he'd been using to record his guitar playing After that, he continued toward the bedroom. "What is it?!"

Melissa pointed to a corner of the room.

Jackson looked down in the floor to see a spider. He sighed, handing Melissa the camera. "Hold this."

"Did you go get the camera first?"

Jackson grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom, then went into the corner of the bedroom, squatting down.

"I could've been screaming for my life and you run and get the camera?"

* * *

_(Friday, August 25, 2006 ~ Day 12 ~ 1:14 A.M.)_

Both Jackson and Melissa awoke when they heard a loud bang.

Melissa sat up. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Jackson got out of bed, then headed for the door. "I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you." The girl grabbed the other teen's arm.

"Get the camera."

The girl went to the tripod, grabbed the camera, then followed Jackson.

Jackson turned on the light switch, then walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he looked at the dining room to find the chandelier swinging back and forth, almost touching the ceiling each time it went upwards.

Melissa squeezed his arm tighter.

Jackson stepped into the living room, but was stopped by a frightened Melissa, who didn't want to go any further. "Just wait here. I'm gonna go check things out." He went into the kitchen, then began checking each room for any sign of someone.

Melissa clenched the banister, nervously checking over her shoulder. "Jackson?"

There was no reply.

"Jackson?" she called worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Living room."

"Okay."

"Holy s***!"

"What?!"

Jackson came back to the staircase, a weird expression on his face. He kept looking towards the direction that he'd come.

"What is it?"

"I saw something."

"Who?"

"It wasn't a person."

"What?"

"I don't know, Mel." Jackson started up the stairs, followed by Melissa. He got into the bed.

"Jackson, what did you see?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I…I saw a shadow."

"A shadow?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. It was shaped like a human, but…"

Melissa stared at him.

Jackson looked at her. "What?"

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

Melissa angrily turned over, putting her head on her pillow.

"What did I do, Mel?"

"Just leave me alone."

Jackson leaned over her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Mel-"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Tell me what I did."

"I said 'Leave me alone!'" Melissa pushed the boy away with her elbow.

"Mel…what did I do wrong?"

"You were trying to scare me."

"What? No, I wasn't."

"So you expect me to believe that you saw a shadow?"

"Yeah. Why would I make that up?"

"You're trying to scare me like you did a couple nights ago."

"Mel, I'm sorry about that. But I'm not making this up."

There was no response.

Jackson sighed, turned over, then rested his head on his pillow.

* * *

_(Friday, August 25, 2006 ~ Day 12 ~ 10:09 A.M.)_

Jackson sat at the kitchen table. He hadn't slept much since he kept thinking about the figure he'd seen every time he closed his eyes.

He drank some sprite, then rubbed his eyes.

Melissa stepped into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot.

Jackson spoke. "Mel-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But, Mel-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said more sternly.

Jackson slumped down in his seat. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything."

The girl didn't answer.

Jackson bit his lip in contemplation. "Okay. I lied. I didn't see a shadow. You caught me. So there. Will you talk to me now?"

"No more trying to scare me?"

"I promise."

"Good."

Jackson went to stand behind Melissa. He put his hands on her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

* * *

_(Friday, August 25, 2006 ~ Day 12 ~ 11:46 A.M.)_

Jackson set the camera down on a shelf, then pointed it towards him. He turned and pulled out a chair from the dining room table. He jumped onto it, then balanced himself as he straightened.

* * *

_(Friday, August 25, 2006 ~ Day 12 ~ 11:51 A.M.)_

Melissa stepped passed the dining room, then backtracked. She looked at Jackson, who stood on a chair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how this thing was swinging so hard. But, you see? It can be wind or anything like that 'cause it takes a lot of force to push it as much as it did."

"So what was it then?"

"I don't know."


	5. Day 16 To Day 19

_(Tuesday, August 29, 2006 ~ Day 16 ~ 12:16 A.M.)_

Jackson shot up in the bed, sweating.

Melissa turned on the lamp, then sat up. She put her hand on the boy's back. "Jackson, what's wrong?"

The other teen slowed his breathing, then wiped the sweat from his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare."

"About what?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You remember me talking about my sister? Alexis? The one that died, along with my parents, when our house burned down?"

"Yeah."

"My dream was about her. But I only remember her saying '_You're next._'"

"Next for what?"

"I don't know." After a moment, he said, "It doesn't matter anyway. It was just a dream." He laid back down.

Melissa followed pursuit after turning off the light. She gave Jackson a kiss, then snuggled up next to him, deep in thought. "Hey, Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

She was silent for a moment. "What was your family like?"

Jackson hesitated. "Honestly, Mel?"

She nodded.

"I don't remember."

* * *

_(Thursday, August 31, 2006 ~ Day 18 ~ 9:57 P.M.)_

"Goodnight."

"Night, Mel." Jackson leaned over Melissa and kissed her, putting his hand on her cheek. After a moment, he moved it, then began tousling her hair.

Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck, then giggled.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door slammed closed.

The teens jumped, pulling apart.

"F***!" Jackson hurried out of the bed, then opened the door. He could see the closet door close in the distance. He went toward it, then pushed the door opened. He flipped on the light switch, which was on the outside of the closet, then looked around.

Melissa came to stand in the doorway. "Jackson?" she whispered.

The boy looked at her to see that her index finger was pointing at the ceiling. He lifted his head.

The piece of wood that blocks the opening to the attic was crooked.

Jackson rushed into the bedroom, grabbed the camera, and handed it to Melissa. He climbed up a shelf on the side of the closet, then pushed the wood that blocked the opening in the ceiling out of his way.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" Melissa said.

The boy didn't answer.

"You can't go up there."

Jackson stuck his head through the opening. He looked around, then pulled himself through.

"Jackson, get down here," Melissa hissed. "Right now."

"What the h*** is that?" he said to no one in particular.

"What is what?"

The boy was no longer visible.

"Jackson? Jackson?"

After a minute, the boy returned. He dropped to the floor, landing on his feet.

"What was it?"

Jackson passed the photograph--its edges burned and torn--to Melissa, then climbed back up the shelf and closed the hole to the attic.

"Who is it?"

Jackson took the picture, then looked at it. He immediately recognized it, then let the photo slip from his grasp. He was breathing fast, staring into space. "It can't be."

"Jackson?"

A single tear rolled down the boy's cheek.

"Jackson, what's wrong?"

The boy hurried past Melissa and into the bedroom, laying down on his stomach, gripping the pillow with one hand, tears dripping from his eyes.

The girl followed.

"Mel, will you, please, get that thing outta here?" Jackson turned his head the other way.

Melissa fiddled with the camera before turning it off.

* * *

_(Thursday, August 31, 2006 ~ Day 18 ~ 10:32 P.M.)_

Jackson sat on the bed, his knees pulled to his chest. He stared at the photograph that lay in front of him on the covers. He was no longer crying, but he sniffled several times.

"Jackson?" Melissa set the now-recording camera onto the tripod, then took a seat next to the boy. "Will you tell me what this means?"

Jackson wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"Who is this boy in the picture?"

Jackson's voice cracked. "It's me, Mel."

"What? How is that possible?"

"It's not."

Melissa rubbed the boy's back to support him.

"There was only one of these pictures. It was on the fireplace at my old house--the one that burned down. This picture was in that house when it went up in flames."

"Then how did it get here?"

"I don't know." Another tear rolled down his cheek. He hung his head, hiding his face from the camera.

Melissa was quiet for a while. "Where, exactly, was it in the attic?"

"Above our bed."

* * *

_(Friday, September 1, 2006 ~ Day 19 ~ 4:43 A.M.)_

Melissa turned over. After a moment, she opened her eyes. "Jackson? What are you doing up?"

The boy was sitting in the same position that he had been sitting in for the past six hours. He stared at the picture in his hands. "Something weird's going on here, Mel."


	6. Day 19 To Day 20

_(Friday, September 1, 2006 ~ Day 19 ~ 8:22 A.M.)_

Melissa sat at the table, sipping her coffee.

Jackson sat across from her. He hadn't touched his sprite. His eyes were droopy from lack of sleep.

Both sat in silence.

* * *

_(Friday, September 1, 2006 ~ Day 19 ~ 8:29 A.M.)_

"I gotta get to work, Mel."

"Bye."

"See ya." Jackson gave Melissa a kiss, then exited the house.

* * *

_(Friday, September 1, 2006 ~ Day 19 ~ 5:16 P.M.)_

"See that?"

"Yeah." Melissa watched the computer screen, viewing last night's recordings. She followed Jackson's finger as he pointed out the shadow of a human figure that passed by the door, heading into the hall. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, as she saw the door slam closed.

"See? I wasn't lying when I told you I saw a shadow a week ago."

"What time did that happen?"

"Uh…" Jackson looked at the computer screen. "9:58--a couple seconds before the closet door closes."

"So whatever it is hides in the attic."

* * *

_(Friday, September 1, 2006 ~ Day 19 ~ 11:31 P.M.)_

"You think this is funny?! Huh?!"

"Jackson, c'mon. Let's go to bed." Melissa tugged the boy's arm, but he didn't budge.

"C'mon. Show yourself. Don't be a wuss."

"Jackson! Let's go! You're gonna make it mad." Melissa dragged the boy away from the closet, closed the door, then locked it with the newly installed lock that Jackson had put on it. She then led him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Jackson hurriedly opened it, a bit jumpy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just like to sleep with the door open."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Jackson."

"I'm not scared."

"Oh, yeah? What about last night when you yelled after the door closed by itself?"

"That was just my inner child screaming."

* * *

_(Saturday, September 2, 2006 ~ Day 20 ~ 2:10 A.M.)_

Jackson and Melissa lay in bed asleep.

The camera is on. The light showing that it was recording shined.

The closet door can be seen as it opens. Slow footsteps could be heard walking down the hall, getting closer and closer to the bedroom. After a moment, a shadow passes the door, entering the bedroom.

A minute later, a breeze coming from an unknown source lifts a corner of the covers on the bed, revealing one of Melissa's feet.

Her foot begins to slowly slide off of the bed, along with the rest of her body. She hits the ground softly, landing on her stomach. She opens her eyes, finding herself on the floor. Suddenly, her body begins to slide out the door. Confused, the attempts to grab the doorframe, but can't get a hold of it. She grips the banister of the stairs, but is yanked back, heading toward the closet. Now fully awake, she screeches. "Jackson? Jackson?! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

In the bedroom, Jackson's head quickly lifts from his pillow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

He turned over swiftly, but didn't find Melissa. He pushed himself up, then ran across the girl's side of the bed.

When he came to the door, it slammed shut.

"Jaacksoooon! Jaaaaacksoooooooooon!"

The boy hurriedly opened the door, then ran after the girl, who was halfway in the closet. He grabbed her hands and pulled, but wasn't strong enough.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jackson pulled harder, now in the closet himself.

Back in the bedroom, the camera sits on the tripod. It can't see the action going on in the closet, for it is too dark.

Both teens have disappeared.

The camera sits still. All that is seen is an empty bed and a now-quiet hallway.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 2, 2006 ~ Day 20 ~ 2:14 A.M.)_

Jackson appears from the closet, Melissa under his arm as he supports her.

They hurried into the bedroom.

Melissa was in tears. She turned to Jackson, who cracked the door. "I don't wanna stay in here."

"C'mon, Mel. You'll be okay."

"Can we go into the living room?"

"Meli-"

"Please, Jackson. Please. Please." She gripped his arm, scared to death. Her voice was desperate. "Please."

"Okay." He grabbed the camera from the tripod, then slowly opened the door, looked out, and gripped Melissa's hand.

The two descended the stairs, which were right outside the door. They walked on the side furthest from the upstairs hallway, pressed against the banister.

Jackson led the way.

Melissa whimpered, tears still falling. She jumped when the closet door slammed closed.

Footsteps could be heard walking down the hall.

Melissa pushed against the boy.

Jackson stopped. He looked up, trying to see if he could find the source. He saw nothing. But he could hear the footsteps pass by above them, going toward the bedroom. His eyes followed the sound. He could see a shadow figure at the top of the staircase. His voice was barely audible. "Oh, s***!"

Melissa shoved him.

He almost tripped, but the girl grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen. He tried to stand straight, but Melissa was running too fast for him to have the time to.

The girl pulled Jackson out the front door, leaving it open, then got into the passenger's seat of the car.

Jackson went around the other side, got in, then reached for the ignition. "S***!"

"What?" Melissa asked nervously.

"I forgot the keys."

Melissa was horrified.

Jackson opened the door and got out of the car, heading toward the front of it.

Melissa got out, too. "Where are you going?"

"To get the keys."

"What? No. You can't go in there."

"It's okay, Mel. I'm just gonna run inside, get the keys, then hurry out."

"No, Jackson."

He started toward the house, ignoring the girl.

Melissa grabbed his arm. "Please. Don't leave me here. Please. Please."

The front door of the house suddenly slammed closed.

Melissa jumped away, yanking Jackson toward the back of the car. She opened the backdoor, shoved him inside, then followed him. She shut the door, then locked it. She reached past the front seats, making sure that all of the doors were secure. She sat back in her seat.

Jackson looked at her. "Switch spots with me."

Melissa squished herself against the seat as the boy climbed over her.

He pushed himself into the corner, resting his back on the door. He pulled the girl onto his lap.

She was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. She rested her head on the boy's shoulders, wrapping her arm around his neck.

Jackson rocked back and forth, rubbing the girls back, speaking soothingly. "It's okay, Mel. You're okay now. I'm not gonna let anything get you. I promise."

* * *

_(Saturday, September 2, 2006 ~ Day 20 ~ 6:23 A.M.)_

Jackson hadn't slept at all, unlike Melissa, who was breathing slowly onto his neck. He pushed her away, careful not to wake her up. He laid her onto the seat, unlocked his door, then opened it. He closed it quietly after getting out of the car.

It was still dark outside, the stars still in the sky.

Jackson looked up, sighed, then headed for the house, leaving the camera in the car.


	7. Day 20 To Day 25

_(Saturday, September 2, 2006 ~ Day 20 ~ 11:55 A.M.)_

Melissa opened her eyes slowly to find herself in bed. She turned over to give Jackson a kiss, but couldn't find him. Her heart pounded faster as the events of last night came to her. "Jackson?" she called, but there was no answer. "Jackson?" After a moment, she decided to get up. She picked up the video camera that sat on the nightstand. She slowly exited the bedroom, then noticed that she was at Nathan and Daley's house. She went down some stairs. She could hear a familiar voice.

"I don't know what it is. But there's something in that house."

Melissa entered the kitchen to find Jackson, who was surrounded by Nathan and Daley.

The boy noticed her, stood, then walked toward her. "Morning, Mel."

The girl said nothing, still startled from last night's events.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 2, 2006 ~ Day 20 ~ 1:37 P.M.)_

Melissa sat on the couch while Jackson was in the computer chair.

Nathan and Daley were behind him, watching the screen as he showed them several unnatural things that had happened in the house.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 2, 2006 ~ Day 20 ~ 7:46 P.M.)_

Jackson lay on the couch, Melissa on top of him.

Both were tired, but didn't want to close their eyes, afraid of what they might see.

* * *

_(Monday, September 4, 2006 ~ Day 22 ~ 1:54 A.M.)_

Jackson got off the couch, careful not to wake Melissa. He grabbed the camera, then went into the bathroom. He set the video recorder onto the counter, then opened the medicine cabinet, rummaging around. He searched for something--anything--that would make him drowsy.

After a moment, he found some Nyquil. He pulled it out, then opened the cap. He look a long swig, then swallowed. He took another mouthful, then let the medicine slide down his throat.

He hung his head and closed his eyes, putting his hands on the edges of the counter, swaying a bit. After a few minutes, he put the bottle of Nyquil back into the cabinet, then started to leave the bathroom, but turned around and grabbed the camera before exiting.

* * *

_(Monday, September 4, 2006 ~ Day 22 ~ 8:32 A.M.)_

"Jackson, you okay?"

"Hmm?" The boy lifted his head quickly, still resting his head in his hand and his elbow on the arm of the couch. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Melissa scooted closer to him, then put her arm around him. "You going to work today?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_(Monday, September 4, 2006 ~ Day 22 ~ 11:56 P.M.)_

Melissa sat up, listening intently. "You hear that?"

Jackson pushed himself up slowly. He could hear small banging noises. He pushed himself off of the couch, then picked up the camera, following the sound.

Melissa stayed put, snuggling with her cover.

The boy walked slowly, getting closer and closer to the sound. He stepped into the kitchen, then noticed that the noises were coming from this room. He went to the fridge to find that the sounds were ice cubes falling. He opened the door, looked inside, then shut it.

What he saw after he closed the fridge caused him to immediately drop the camera.

* * *

_(Monday, September 4, 2006 ~ Day 22 ~ 11:59 P.M.)_

"Did you get it?"

"I think so." Jackson checked the camera. "Yeah. It's working."

Melissa smiled. "Sorry about that."

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah. You scared the s*** outta me. You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 7, 2006 ~ Day 25 ~ 2:50 A.M.)_

Jackson got off of the couch, then went into the bathroom, taking the camera with him. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Nyquil, only to find that it was empty. He closed the cabinet, only to see a shadow in the reflection of the mirror. He spun around, but saw nothing.

He sighed, then turned on the faucet. Jackson collected some water in his hands, then wiped his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror.

His bloodshot eyes had bags under them.

All of a sudden, his reflection changed. He saw his sister, ragged and torn, like in his nightmares. He stumbled back, leaning against the wall, feeling as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He heard a high-pitched scratching sound. His head pounded as he tried to cover his ears. He felt a burning sensation in his arm and looked at it.

Letters were being carved into his skin. He dropped onto the floor, pushing himself against the wall, screaming through clenched teeth. He squeezed his eyes closed.

After a minute he opened them to see his sister.

She came toward him, grabbing his arm, smirking.

"Leave me alone! Stop!" Jackson pushed her, but she wouldn't go away.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

Melissa, Nathan and Daley rushed inside.

There were no more scratching noises--no more shadows.

Only Jackson, who clutched his arm, shaking.

* * *

_(Thursday, September 7, 2006 ~ Day 25 ~ 12:14 P.M.)_

Jackson sat on the couch, observing his arm.

Melissa came to sit next to him, camera in hand. "Can I see?" When the boy stretched his arm out, she panned the camera along it.

The video camera recorded the words '_still here_.'"

When Melissa was done, she set the camera on the table in front of her, making sure that it faced them. She pulled Jackson into a hug.

The boy gripped Melissa's hair, resting his chin on her shoulder.

They stayed like this for a long while.

"Mel?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go back."

The girl pulled away. "Don't be crazy, Jackson."

"We thought it would go away if we left the house. Well, it hasn't. And I don't want anything to start happening to Nathan or Daley."

"But, Jackson, you can't go back there."

"It's not the house, Mel. It's me."

"But-"

"I'm going back. I'm gonna figure out how to end this. And in the mean time…you're staying here."

"What?"

"It's too dangerous for you to go with me."

"But I wanna stay with you."

"I'm sorry, Mel." Jackson gave her a long kiss, stood up, then grabbed the keys from the table in front of him. He headed out the door, leaving the camera behind.


	8. Day 26 To Day 27

_(Friday, September 8, 2006 ~ Day 26 ~ 9:28 A.M.)_

"You got everything?"

"Yeah," Melissa said as she grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car.

Nathan passed the video camera to Melissa. "You sure you don't want me to wait here until you make sure everything's alright?"

"I'm sure. We'll be okay." Melissa closed the car door, then started toward the house. She turned back around and waved at Nathan, who didn't pull out of the driveway until the girl stepped inside the house. Melissa set her suitcase down behind the door, then repositioned the camera-- which Jackson had left at the previous place they'd been staying--in her hands. "Jackson?"

There was no answer.

"Jackson, you here?"

The house was freezing.

Melissa snuggled up with her jacket, then headed upstairs. "Jackson? Where are you?" She opened the door, but found no sign of the boy. She turned, then went back down the stairs, looking around.

He wasn't in the dining room or in the kitchen.

She stepped into the living room, but didn't see him. She shivered, for this room was colder than the rest of the house.

That's when she noticed the curtain that covered the sliding door move a bit, swaying with the wind.

Melissa went toward it. She pulled it back to reveal an opened door. She stepped outside. "Jackson? You out here?" She panned the camera across the backyard, from right to left.

That's when she saw Jackson, who was sitting on the porch swing to Melissa's left.

"Jackson? What are you doing out here." She started toward him. "Jackson?"

He didn't respond.

Melissa shook his shoulder. "Jackson? Wake up."

The boy's eyes quickly opened. He turned his head toward Melissa.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jackson looked around him to find that he was in the backyard, sitting on the porch swing. He looked back up at the girl, squinting his eyes from the sun. "It's cold."

"C'mon. Let's go inside."

The boy didn't move.

Melissa pulled his arm, but he didn't get up. She set the camera down on a table to the left of the swing, then put her arm around the boy. She supported him as they walked into the house.

He leaned his head on hers, eyes closed.

* * *

_(Friday, September 8, 2006 ~ Day 26 ~ 11:23 A.M.)_

Melissa sat in a swiveling chair, holding the camera so that it faced Jackson. "What happened?"

The boy glanced at her, then shrugged, his knees pulled to his chest as he sat on the bed. He wiped his runny nose on his arms, which rested on his knees.

Melissa got out of the chair and took a seat on the bed next to the boy. She put her hand on his chin, turning his head to face her. She made sure that the camera got a shot of the three deep scratches on his left cheek. After that, she set the camera down in front of the two of them. "So, uh, what were you doing outside?"

"What?"

"When I got here this morning--why were you outside?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't remember sleeping on the porch swing?"

The boy shook his head.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 9, 2006 ~ Day 27 ~ 12:08 A.M.)_

The camera rested on its tripod, getting a shot of both the bed and the hallway.

Jackson lay on his side of the bed, resting on his back, the back of his head facing Melissa.

The girl was on the side of the bed that was closest to the door, her back toward Jackson.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 9, 2006 ~ Day 27 ~ 12:10 A.M.)_

Jackson lay awake, but his eyes were closed. He'd just recently woken up. He felt breathing on his neck. He gulped, trying to stay calm.

After a minute, he shot up, breathing fast. He scooted closer to Melissa, resting his head on her pillow.

This woke the girl up.

She turned over. "What's wrong?"

Jackson was shaking slightly. "It said my nickname."

"What nickname?"

"The one that my sister used to call me."

"What's that?"

The boy hesitated. "Crybaby Jackson."

"Why'd she call you that?"

The other teen didn't answer.

"Jackson?"

After a moment, the boy said, "Melissa, she hurt me. She'd trap me in our room and cut me. And if I didn't let her, she'd lock me in there."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

After a moment, realization hit. "Is that why you always have to keep the door open when you go to bed?"

The boy nodded.


	9. Day 29 To Day 30

_(Monday, September 11, 2006 ~ Day 29 ~ 3:32 P.M.)_

"No."

"C'mon, man."

"I said 'no.'" Jackson looked at Eric sternly.

Eric, Taylor, Daley, Nathan, and Lex sat in the living room of Jackson and Melissa's house.

"Why not? I think it'd be cool."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "It's cool when it's not happening to you."

"Man, relax."

Melissa spoke up. "Maybe it's not that bad of an idea, Jackson."

"They're not staying overnight, Mel," said the boy. "I don't want anything to start happening to them."

"But what if they can help?"

"What if they can't?"

"It can't hurt to try, Jackson," Melissa said. "If they knew exactly what was going on, they might be able to help us figure out how to stop it."

Everyone looked at Jackson expectedly.

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 2:24 A.M.)_

Eric groaned. "This is so boring. When is something gonna happen?"

"Hopefully, it won't," Jackson retorted.

"Hopefully, it'll happen to you."

"F*** you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jackson threw a pillow at the skinny boy.

"Ow!" Eric said sarcastically. "That really hurt!"

Jackson was about to say something, but was interrupted by Melissa.

"Guys, enough."

The two boys glared at each other.

"You throw like a girl," Eric commented.

"At least I don't have to be one."

"You're calling _me_ a girl?" Eric said incredulously. "You're more chicken than Melissa, Crybaby Jackson."

"Shut up!"

Eric repeated the nickname several times.

"Stop it!"

The smaller boy sang the name, making up his own tune.

Jackson fumed, rubbing his forehead hard, unwanted flashbacks coming to his mind. "Stop it, Eric!" He tried to keep the desperation from his voice. "Shut up, d***it!"

Taylor pinched Eric's arm.

"Ow!"

She glared at him.

"Hey, Jackson?" Nathan said. "I think it's time to change the disk."

Jackson leaned toward Nathan to look at the camera screen. "Yeah. I'll get one." He stood, then started up the stairs, going into the bedroom.

"So when is this documentary thing due?" Eric said.

"In about a month," said Melissa.

"Let me see it." Eric took the camera from Nathan, then started playing around with it, panning it across the people in the living room. "We're here to see if there really is a ghost in this house. Melissa, what are your thoughts on this?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, Eric."

"I think this thing's too chicken to come out while we're here 'cause it's outnumbered."

Suddenly, a crash came from the bedroom upstairs, followed by a small cry.

Everyone in the living room rushed up, Eric in the lead. They hurried up the stairs.

The camera caught a glimpse of Jackson, who was pinned against the wall--his feet not touching the ground and scratches appearing on his face--before the door slammed closed.

Eric quickly tried to open it. "I can't get it!" He moved over so Nathan could try, but the other teen failed, too.

"Jackson!" Melissa slapped her palms on the door. "Jackson!"

There was a loud bang as something hit the door.

The teens knew that it was Jackson.

After a moment, the door opened.

Jackson, who was on the floor, tried to hurry out, but was pulled back by a strong force. He clawed at the ground, but couldn't stop himself.

The only teen not in shock--Melissa grabbed the boy's hand, gripping the doorframe tightly with her other hand. She pulled hard, but wasn't strong enough. "Guys, help!"

Nathan was the first person out of his trance. He grasped the boy's free hand, then pulled.

With everyone's help, they got the boy out of the bedroom, falling backwards in the process.

Jackson was the first one up. He ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Everyone followed pursuit except for Eric, who picked up the new disk that the oldest teen had dropped in his struggle, then went after the others.

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 2:32 A.M.)_

Melissa wiped Jackson's wounds with a wet washcloth.

The boy winced.

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 2:37 A.M.)_

Jackson held his knees against his chest, trembling. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm, trying to keep the tears from falling. He looked at Eric, his voice cold. "Are you happy now? You got what you wanted."

Melissa lightly slapped the boy's leg with the back of her hand. "Jackson, don't start."

The boy turned his eyes away, laying his head on his folded arms, which rested on his knees.


	10. Day 30

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 4:16 A.M.)_

Everyone stood around the kitchen, drinking coffee, with the exception of Jackson, who preferred his sprite. No one had slept last night.

Jackson hopped up onto the counter. His face was terribly scratched.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Melissa said.

No one answered.

Jackson cleared his throat before speaking. "I think it'd be best if you guys don't stay over anymore."

"Why not?" Eric said.

"Because I said so."

"I think that you're just mad 'cause you got outsmarted by a ghost."

Jackson said nothing.

"Just admit it."

"Eric?" Jackson's voice was quiet, yet hard and irritated. "I'm not mad. And I wasn't outsmarted by a ghost. I'm handling this."

"Sure doesn't seem like it to me."

"I've got it under control, Eric."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seems to me like you're letting it run over you. It even got you running out of your own house."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not running anymore. I'm gonna show this f***er who's boss. Ahh! S***!" Jackson jumped off of the counter, holding the lower left side of his back. "D***it!"

"And I'm guessing it's not you."

"Eric, shut up!" Melissa hurried toward Jackson. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The boy faced the counter now, his hands baring down on the edge, his eyes squeezed closed.

"What is it?"

Jackson's voice was strained as he tried to hide the pain he was in. "My back." He looked down, clenching his teeth together.

Melissa touched his back, about to pull up the shirt.

"Ow! D***it, Mel!"

"Sorry." She pulled up the back of the boy's shirt, slowly and softly, then gasped.

"What?"

Everyone else stepped closer to get a better look.

"What? What is it?" the boy asked nervously.

Nathan gently touched his back, but pulled away when Jackson cursed. "It looks like…"

"Like what?"

"Like something bit you."

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 8:42 A.M.)_

Jackson lay on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket.

Melissa took a seat next to him, then put her hand on his cheek, but quickly removed it when she remembered about his scratches. Instead, she played with his hair. "You going to work?"

"I guess."

"You know you're gonna be late."

"Yeah. I know." Jackson forced himself into a sitting position, but didn't stand.

Melissa took the hint and stood. "I, uh, gotta, um…get something."

Jackson followed the girl into their bedroom.

Eric winked. "You guys have fun."

The couple ignored him.

Eric laughed as the two teens disappeared upstairs. "He is such a chicken--gotta have someone in the room while he changes for work."

Nathan glared at him. "Eric, why you gotta be like that?"

"Man, I'm just having a little fun. Chill out."

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 8:47 A.M.)_

"Enjoy the show, Mel?" Eric said as Jackson and Melissa came down the stairs.

The two ignored him.

"I'll see you later, Mel." Jackson gave her a kiss on the cheek, then picked up his keys. "Bye, guys."

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 5:49 P.M.)_

The front door opened.

Eric looked to see who had come in.

It was Jackson. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to get something to eat. When's the last time you guys went to the grocery store?"

Jackson ignored that last comment. "Mel, too?"

"Nah. She's upstairs in the hall closet doing something."

Jackson was curious. "Why?"

The boy shrugged, then followed the other up the stairs, camera in hand.

Jackson opened the door to the closet, then stepped inside. "She's not in here."

"No," Eric said. "But you are." He hurriedly shut the door, then locked it from the outside.

"Eric!" Jackson banged his fists on the door after trying the knob. "Eric, let me out! Now!"

"Sorry. No can do."

"Stop messing around, Eric! Open the door!"

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"Eric, don't!"

Eric flipped the light switch, turning off the closet light.

"Eric!"

"Must have some electrical problems."

"D***it, Eric! Open this f***ing door!"

"Say 'please.'"

Jackson was annoyed. "Please."

"Say it nicer."

"Please, Eric. Please."

"'Please' what?"

"Please, let me out."

"Hmm…I don't know."

"Eric, this isn't funny!"

"You should see it from my point of view."

"Eric!" Jackson kicked the door. "Please!" His voice cracked with desperation.

"Crybaby Jackson," Eric sang over and over again.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"Crybaby Jackson," Eric continued.

Jackson was no longer banging on the door.

Eric could here a small crash, then several failed attempts of deep breaths coming from the closet. "Jackson?" He unlocked the door, then turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. "Jackson? Open the door. Jackson?!"

"What's wrong?"

Eric turned to see Melissa, along with the others. "I can't get Jackson out."

Melissa hurried to the door, then attempted to open it. "Jackson? Jackson?!"

Nathan tried. He pulled hard, his face contorted with his strain. He fell backwards as the door whipped open.

"Jackson!" Melissa rushed to the boy, who sat in the dark, twitching and jerking, gasping for air. "Jackson, breath!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Taylor said worriedly.

"He's having a seizure." Lex got onto his knees next to the oldest boy. "Jackson, you gotta take deep breaths okay. Deep breaths."

Eric was rambling on and on. "It was just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know that this would happen."

"Jackson, stop it!" Melissa, frightened, tried to hold Jackson down.

"Don't, Melissa," Lex said. "You need to lay him down." The youngest boy moved out of the way so Nathan and Melissa could do what he said. "Daley, grab a pillow."

The girl ran into the bedroom, quickly coming back with a pillow. "Here, Lex."

The boy took the pillow, then gently placed it under Jackson's head. "He needs to be on his side--not his back--so he doesn't choke if he vomits."

Nathan and Melissa put Jackson on his side.

Everyone watched the oldest boy worriedly.

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 6:00 P.M.)_

Jackson lay asleep on the couch--his first nap in a long time.

Everyone sat around the living room, their eyes on him.

Melissa played with his hair.

Eric broke the silence. "I didn't know he'd get so freaked out."

No one talked to him.

"Guys, c'mon. It was an accident."

There was no response.


	11. Day 30 To Day 31

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 7:44 P.M.)_

Jackson shot up on the couch when he heard a loud noise. He looked around, but saw no one. His heart pounded. "Guys?"

There was no answer.

"Melissa?"

He heard clanking sounds coming from the kitchen. He got up off of the couch, grabbed the video camera from the coffee table, then headed toward the source of the noises. He found everyone standing around while Daley helped Melissa with the dishes.

Melissa noticed the boy. "Hey? You're up. You're dinner's in the microwave."

"I'm not hungry." Jackson set the camera down onto the counter.

"You haven't had any food in a while, Jackson," Melissa persuaded. "You need to eat." She heated up the boy's food in spite of his protests.

Jackson sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his tired eyes, his voice slurred and quiet. "What time is it?"

"A quarter 'til eight," Daley answered.

Jackson rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 7:47 P.M.)_

"Jackson? Wake up. You need to eat."

The boy groaned. "Give me like five--like ten--like thirty minutes."

"C'mon, Jackson. Eat and then you can go back to sleep."

The boy sighed, tiredly lifting his head, resting it on his hand, his elbow on the table. He picked up his fork, digging into his food, then put it into his mouth. He did this a couple of times.

Eric laughed.

"Jackson?" Melissa took the fork from the boy's hand, replacing it with different silverware. "You eat soup with a spoon."

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 12, 2006 ~ Day 30 ~ 11:13 P.M.)_

Everyone in the living room was asleep.

Taylor lay with her feet on top of Eric's lap on one couch. Eric sat upright, his head leaning on the couch. On the other couch, Nathan sat upright, Daley's head on his leg. Melissa lay at the opposite end of the couch, her head on the armrest. Lex sat in the recliner, his feet propped up on the footrest. Jackson lay on the floor, his hand stretched up onto the couch to hold Melissa's hand.

* * *

_(Wednesday, September 13, 2006 ~ Day 31 ~ 5:04 P.M.)_

Jackson was the last one awake. He opened his eyes. After a moment, he forced himself into a sitting position.

Eric spoke. "I was gonna say 'Morning, Sleeping Beauty,' but…"

"Eric, leave him alone," Daley said.

After a minute, Melissa stepped out the kitchen. She handed Jackson a cup filled with sprite.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Melissa took a seat on the floor next to him. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. You?"

"I-"

Melissa was interrupted by a high-pitched scratching sound.

The teens turned toward the noise to see Alexis writing something on the wall in big letters. She turned toward the group with an evil grin after she finished drawing, her eyes boring into her brother's.

Jackson stared at her fearfully, unable to pull his eyes away.

With a smirk on her face, Alexis started toward Jackson slowly.

The horrified boy backed away, stopping when he ran into Melissa.

Alexis stood in front of him now. In one quick motion, she rushed toward him, pushing his cup over, allowing the sprite to pour onto him, then disappeared.

Jackson didn't move, in shock. His eyes were glued to the wall, which read '_murderer_.'"

* * *

_(Wednesday, September 13, 2006 ~ Day 31 ~ 2:09 P.M.)_

"What does that mean, Jackson?" Melissa asked.

The boy sat on the couch with a different outfit on since the other one had gotten wet when Alexis had pushed his drink onto him. He didn't answer.


	12. Day 34

_(Saturday, September 16, 2006 ~ Day 34 ~ 12:47 A.M.)_

Everyone was asleep in the living room.

It was dark and silent.

The camera, which was on the coffee table, watched Jackson, but also got a shot of Melissa, Daley, Nathan, and Lex.

Jackson's eyes opened slowly. He sat up, then looked around him. He pushed himself up out of the floor, then turned around to look at Melissa.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 16, 2006 ~ Day 34 ~ 2:38 A.M.)_

Jackson still stood in the same spot, looking down at his sleeping girlfriend. After a minute, he slowly turned, then started walking.

The camera can't see where he's going, but his footsteps can be heard each time his feet come into contact with the hardwood floor.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 16, 2006 ~ Day 34 ~ 8:52 A.M.)_

"He's not in the kitchen," Daley said as she returned to the living room.

Taylor and Eric stepped inside of the house.

"Did you find him?" Melissa asked.

"Nope," the girl said.

"Nathan?"

"Nuh-uh," said the boy. "He wasn't out back."

"Where is he?" Melissa said worriedly.

"Maybe we could watch last night's tape and see which way he went," Lex suggested.

"Good idea." Melissa hurried toward the computer. She was about to take out the disk, but was stopped.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Melissa ran up the stairs, following Jackson's scream.

The others went after her, Eric grabbing the camera that Melissa had set onto the computer desk first.

"Get off!" Jackson yelled. "Get away from me!"

"Jackson! Hold on!" Melissa rushed down the hall. She looked into the bedrooms at the end, but found no sign of the boy.

"Leave me alone!"

She opened the closet door.

"What do you want from me?!"

Eric followed the crowd of teenagers to the small closet. He pushed to the front of them, but found no Jackson. He tilted the camera up to see that the passage that led to the attic was opened.

"I'm going up." Nathan climbed up on the shelves, having a bit of trouble. He stuck his head through the opening.

"Here." Eric handed him the camera.

The camera was now in the attic, getting a shot of Jackson, who was on his back. A girl crawled on top of him, while he tried to scoot backwards

"Oh my gosh." Nathan's voice was barely audible.

But the girl heard him. She turned her head toward him with a smirk, lifted her hand into the air, then brought it back down swiftly, ripping Jackson's shirt. After that, she got off of the boy, then came toward Nathan, her movements insect-like.

Horrified, Nathan fell out of the attic, dropping the camera. He landed on his bottom, then quickly stood and took his spot in the group.

Eric grabbed the camera, facing it up at the opening in the ceiling.

After a moment, Jackson appeared. He was about to jump out, but was yanked back.

"Jackson!" Melissa cried.

The boy caught the edge of the opening with one hand. He put his other hand there, then tried to pull himself. He gripped the edges, knuckles white. His fingers began bleeding as they grasped the rough edge. He no longer tried to drop down into the closet because he knew that he couldn't. He just tried to keep himself from going any deeper into the attic.

But that didn't go so well, for his fingers disappeared from the edges.

The group was terrified, screaming and yelling.

The camera shook a bit as Eric's hands trembled.

They watched in horror, unable to do anything.

After a moment, Jackson's hand reappeared, along with his other hand.

The teens motivated him, scared to tears.

Jackson grunted as he pulled himself closer with all of his strength.

Suddenly, the closet door slammed closed, shutting Melissa, Daley, Taylor, and Lex out of the room.

Nathan stretched his arm up. "Grab my hand!"

Jackson did. His hands were slippery from the blood that covered his fingers.

A loud growl came from the attic.

Jackson's hand began to slip out of Nathan's.

They were only holding on by fingers, which were being pulled apart quickly. They separated.

In one quick motion, Eric set the camera onto the floor.

Through the lens, his feet could be seen jumping upwards.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 16, 2006 ~ Day 34 ~ 9:01 A.M.)_

Jackson lay on the floor outside of the closet, his stomach just above the ground. His forearms supported him as they rested on the floor, his hands in fists. He was in tears, petrified.

Melissa was hugging his torso, sobbing into his shirt.

No one knew what to do.

Eric watched the couple with sympathy. After a moment, he handed Lex the camera. He got onto his knees next to Jackson, rubbing his back.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 16, 2006 ~ Day 34 ~ 9:35 A.M.)_

The camera panned across the bottom of Jackson's legs, a bright red handprint on each.

Nathan and Melissa returned from the upstairs bedroom, then came toward the couch.

"Here you go." Melissa handed her boyfriend a t-shirt.

"Thanks," Jackson said quietly. He removed his tattered and torn shirt, revealing four long, deep scratches, which started at the left side of his chest and ended at his lower right side. He scooted toward the edge of the couch.

"This may sting a little." Melissa dabbed at Jackson's torso with a cold, wet rag.

"Ahh!" The boy pulled away.

"Sorry." Melissa tried softer. "I know it hurts." When she got most of the blood off, she handed the boy the rag so he could get the blood off of his hands.

Nathan pulled out a few band-aids from the box that he held, then helped Jackson put them on the cuts the covered his fingers.

When that was done, Jackson put on the clean shirt that Melissa had brought him, then leaned back on the couch. He was still trembling a bit. He tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath, then releasing it. After a moment, he spoke. "Thank you, guys…all of you." Jackson suddenly tensed, closing his eyes. He tilted his head to the left a bit, chewing his bottom lip. His breathing was shaky.

Melissa took a seat next to him. "What is it?"

The boy swallowed, his voice quiet. "I can feel it breathing on me."

A strong breeze rustled through his hair, but it didn't bother Melissa's.

Jackson's head whipped toward the girl. He almost fell on her with the force of the blow, but caught himself by putting his right arm around her and placing his hand firmly onto the couch. The boy stayed in that position for a moment, blinking, letting his breaths go in short exhales. After a second, he got up and exited the living room.

Eric grabbed the camera, then went after the boy, followed by the rest of the group. He found Jackson in the bathroom. "Whoa!"

Jackson stood at the mirror, observing his right cheek, which was red and had a developing bruise. He spit blood into the sink, along with a tooth.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 16, 2006 ~ Day 34 ~ 12:26 P.M.)_

The living room was silent for a long while.

Then Jackson spoke. "Guys, you need to go home."

Nathan said, "You sure?"

"Yeah. You've been here for five days with very little sleep. It's not fair to you. And there's no point in you staying here--and possibly becoming a victim--if you can't help stop it."

Nathan nodded his understanding.

Jackson looked at Eric, expecting some sort of problem or refusal to leave.

"Whatever you say, Chief."

Jackson stood, followed by the rest of the group. He led them to the front door, then opened it.

The teens said their goodbyes, then exited the house.

Jackson closed the door with a sigh, then turned back to Melissa, who sat on the couch, watching the boy.

"What is wrong with you?!"

The boy was confused by Melissa's sudden mood change. "What?"

"Why did you tell them to leave?!"

"I thought it'd be best if-"

"Best?! It's best if they leave so when you get stuck in the attic again, you won't be able to get out?!"

"Melis-"

"You and I both know that I won't be able to get you out! Both Nathan and Eric together barely got you!"

"Do you know how horrible I would feel if this thing started going after them, and this s*** started happening to them?!"

"Well, what about you?!"

"What about me, Mel? This thing isn't gonna leave until it gets what it wants." Jackson was a bit nervous. "I was thinking that maybe we could get a Ouija board and-"

"No. Uh-uh. No way."

"Well, it obviously wants to make contact. If we know what it wants, we can give it to it and the thing will go away."

"Jackson, messing with a Ouija board will invite whatever it is into our house."

"It's already here, Mel. It can't hurt to try."

"Yes, it can!" Melissa stared into the boy's eyes. "Jackson, promise me that you won't get a Ouija board."

"Meli-"

"Promise me that you won't get a Ouija board!"

"Okay. I promise that I won't buy a Ouija board."


	13. Day 37 To Day 40

_(Tuesday, September 19, 2006 ~ Day 37 ~ 1:27 P.M.)_

"Melissa, don't."

The girl picked up the phone, then dialed a number. She put the receiver to her ear.

"Mel, c'mon. We don't need a lunatic to tell us that there's something in the house." Jackson's eyes were on the girl. "Are you listening to me? Mel?"

The other teen spoke into the phone. "Hi. My name is Melissa Wu."

* * *

_(Tuesday, September 19, 2006 ~ Day 37 ~ 1:41 P.M.)_

"Thank you. Bye." Melissa hung up the phone, then looked at Jackson. "The psychic will be here in two days."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 4:42 P.M.)_

Melissa walked back and forth impatiently in front of Jackson, who sat on the couch.

The boy looked at his watch. "The guy's a psychic. You'd expect him to be able to predict traffic."

"Jackson, shut up. And be nice when he get's here."

"Why are you pacing? You're making me nervous."

"'Cause I'm nervous."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Melissa hurried to open the door.

Jackson followed, slower, less eager.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm Dr. Bardum. You must be Melissa."

"Yes. And this is Cody…and his camera."

The two men shook hands.

Melissa led Dr. Bardum to the couch, then took a seat next to him.

Jackson took a seat in a nearby chair, pointing the camera toward the two that sat on the couch.

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 4:45 P.M.)_

Jackson had the camera pointed at the psychic, who took the bottle of water that Melissa had offered. "So can you predict when there's gonna be traffic?"

Melissa gave Jackson a look, which he ignored.

Dr. Bardum spoke. "Well, it usually depends on the day of the week or the time of day."

Jackson nodded, hiding his smile behind the camera, trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 4:47 P.M.)_

"I'd like to start by getting to know you. How long have you two been together?" the psychic asked.

"Almost four years," the girl answered.

"How long have the two of you lived in this house?"

"About a year and a half."

"Do you guys have jobs?"

"He does. He's a mechanic. And we're both students."

"How would you say your health is?"

"It's good. Average."

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"It's good. We both support each other. Like any other couple, we have small arguments. But we work it out together."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 4:51 P.M.)_

"I was dragged down this hallway and into that closet." Melissa told a few stories of when activity had occurred as she led the psychic around the house.

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 5:08 P.M.)_

"This thing feeds off of negative energy," the psychic said.

"Guess we can't let your mom come over anymore," Jackson said to Melissa.

The man continued. "They try to get you when you're down. This thing doesn't like to be ignored. So if you ignore it, it should go away." Dr. Bardum was writing notes into the composition book that he had brought. "My advice to you is don't try to communicate with it. Don't talk to it. And do not, for any reason, challenge it."

Jackson spoke up. "Why can't we just ask it what it wants and give it to it?"

"Because, from the stories that I've heard, it sounds to me like it wants _you_. Now I'm not trying to scare you, but-"

"It's a little too late for that," Jackson shot back.

"Jackson!" Melissa said. "He's just trying to help us. So be nice."

Dr. Bardum looked straight into the younger boy's eyes, speaking slowly. "It's very important that you don't try to communicate with it. You understand me?"

"Yeah," the boy said.

The psychic's eyes lingered on Jackson's a bit doubtfully before he looked down at his notes. "I hope so."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 5:16 P.M.)_

"Thank you so much for coming," Melissa said. "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. If you need me or have anymore questions, just give me a call."

"Thanks. We will." Melissa closed the door.

"Whack-job," Jackson said in a sing-song voice.

Melissa looked at him angrily, pausing between her words from furiousness. "What _the heck_ was that?!"

"Doctor? That guy is so full of s***."

"Well, he gave some good advice. Don't communicate with it, _Jackson_."

"I heard him the first time. He was talking to me like I was a baby."

"That's because you were acting like one!" Melissa couldn't help but yell at him. She turned and walked away, going up the stairs, heading for the bedroom. "I can't believe you!"

"Melissa, we don't need some psychic coming into our house."

"Well, at least he's trying to help! You haven't done anything to get that thing out of here! And you're the one who caused it! It's your fault! You're the reason it's here!"

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 6:07 P.M.)_

Melissa looked at the camera, making sure that it was on. She found it strange that Jackson had left it turned off in the kitchen since he'd had it on for over a month. "Now to go find Jackson." She exited the kitchen, looking around the dining room, but didn't find him. She kept walking until she came into the living room.

There was no sign of the boy.

She continued her search, but paused when she heard a noise.

A small cry and bang came from the bathroom.

Melissa pushed open the already cracked door to see Jackson.

He faced the wall, his forearms and forehead against it. He was crying.

Melissa hurriedly set the camera onto the floor, then pulled the boy into a hug.

The camera only had a view of the couple's feet, which were now facing each other, taking small steps in a circular pattern.

Jackson's voice could be heard. "I'm so sorry, Mel. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to cause any of this."

The girl spoke soothingly. "It wasn't your fault, Jackson. It wasn't your fault."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 6:25 P.M.)_

"Jackson?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"I think you should call Dr. Bardum and apologize."

Jackson looked down at his lap. "Melissa, we don't need that guy."

"I think he helped a lot--with the advice and all."

Jackson sighed, then looked at her. "Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 21, 2006 ~ Day 39 ~ 6:27 P.M.)_

"After the tone, please, record your message."

There was a soft beep.

Jackson spoke into the phone. "Hi, Dr. Bardum. This is Cody Jackson: Melissa Wu's boyfriend…the guy with the camera. When you get this message, can you give me a call? Thanks." He hung up the phone.

* * *

_(Friday, September 22, 2006 ~ Day 40 ~ 11:50 A.M.)_

Jackson picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"This is Dr. Bardum. Am I speaking with Cody Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"I got your message. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize for acting like I did yesterday." Jackson sat down at the kitchen table. "It was rude of me to snap at you when you're trying to help us. So I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Cody. I know that you're going through a tough time. But have hope, okay? You guys are gonna be okay."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Dr. Bardum."

"No problem. And if you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	14. Day 41 To Day 57

_(Saturday, September 23, 2006 ~ Day 41 ~ 1:05 A.M.)_

The camera lens pointed toward the hallway and the bed, where Jackson and Melissa lay asleep.

The door suddenly began to close, but stopped halfway. After a moment, it opened up again.

* * *

_(Saturday, September 23, 2006 ~ Day 41 ~ 11:28 P.M.)_

"Good morning, Jackson."

"Morning, Mel." The boy turned, then gave Melissa a kiss when she bent down.

"Reviewing the tape?"

"Yup."

* * *

_(Saturday, September 23, 2006 ~ Day 41 ~ 3:56 P.M.)_

"What was the point of doing this?" Jackson pushed the bedroom door softly, checking how much force is needed to open and close it. "Was this part of your master plan: to open the door?"

* * *

_(Monday, September 25, 2006 ~ Day 43 ~ 4:41 P.M.)_

"So how are you guys doing?" Nathan asked Melissa.

Lex, Taylor, Eric, Melissa, and Jackson sat in the living room of Nathan and Daley's house.

The girl answered. "It's okay. There hasn't been any dragging or hitting or anything like that since you guys left."

Jackson looked away from the group, a bit embarrassed.

Daley said, "Well, that's good."

* * *

_(Wednesday, September 27, 2006 ~ Day 45 ~ 10:49 P.M.)_

"Go ahead. Say it."

Jackson looked at the girl.

"I'm waiting."

The boy turned his head away, looking straight ahead. "You were right, Melissa. I was wrong. The psychic has helped."

* * *

_(Thursday, September 28, 2006 ~ Day 46 ~ 10:12 P.M.)_

Jackson's leg jumped up and down impatiently as he sat on the couch, his arm around his girlfriend, who had practically forced him to watch one of her chick flicks with her.

* * *

_(Thursday, September 28, 2006 ~ Day 46 ~ 10:16 P.M.)_

Jackson's leg stopped jumping as he tensed, closing his eyes, preparing himself.

Melissa looked at him. "What's wrong?"

The boy didn't answer for a moment. But when nothing happened, he relaxed, then spoke. "I thought it was gonna-" His head turned toward the girl forcefully. "…hit me." He gently held his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Melissa said worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He violently whipped his head the other way, losing his balance. He caught himself before his head could hit the seat of the couch, landing on his forearms. He stayed that way for a moment as he recovered.

Melissa pulled him toward her gently, letting him rest his head on hers.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 1, 2006 ~ Day 49 ~ 8:26 A.M.)_

Melissa followed Jackson out of the bedroom, camera in hand.

"I'm gonna drop you off at Nathan's while I'm at work so--ahh!"

"Jackson!" Melissa rushed down the stairs, then bent down next to the boy, who was on the floor after tumbling down the stairs. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah." Jackson pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"It felt like something shoved me down the stairs." He rested his head on the wall. "My shoulder hurts." The boy massaged it with one hand.

Melissa studied it. "It looks like it's dislocated." After a moment, she stood, then grabbed his free hand and helped him up. "C'mon. You're gonna have to get this fixed."

* * *

_(Tuesday, October 3, 2006 ~ Day 51 ~ 2:53 P.M.)_

"I got the mail," Melissa called from downstairs.

Jackson lay on the bed in the room, the camera in its original spot, watching him. He rested with his eyes closed. "What is it?"

"Bills…bills…junk mail…sales papers…and more bills."

Suddenly, Jackson's arms were forced next to his head. He tried to look at them, but his eyes wouldn't open. He felt a heavy pressure on his chest as the bed sunk in deeply. He couldn't breath. He tried to yell for help, but his mouth wouldn't open. He couldn't make a sound.

"Did you hear me?" Melissa said.

The boy couldn't answer. His head began moving from side to side rapidly, his cheeks turning red, gaining scrapes and marks.

"Jackson? I'm talking to you."

It was obvious that Jackson was struggling to take a breath. He was pushed further into the bed, the weight on his chest growing.

"Hello? Don't ignore me." Melissa's footsteps started up the stairs slowly.

The camera can now see her looking down at the mail in her hand.

When she is halfway up the staircase, she pauses, tears open an envelope, then begins reading the letter inside.

Jackson still can't move himself, but his head hasn't stopped moving from side to side. He can't manage a small noise--a cry for help. He's moments away from running out of oxygen. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't fall.

Melissa walked up another step, still reading.

The pressure finally lets up.

Jackson's head is no longer moving from side to side. Now in control of himself, he hurriedly rolled off of the bed, pulling himself along the floor until he was out of the bedroom. He took deep, shaky breaths, panting for air.

Melissa looked up from the mail. She rushed toward the boy, sitting on her knees next to him. She pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and forth.

* * *

_(Wednesday, October 4, 2006 ~ Day 52 ~ 6:07 P.M.)_

"I don't know how to describe it. But I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't control my body. Something kept hitting me repetitively. I couldn't stop it." The boy was still trembling, sitting on the couch next to Melissa.

Footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"Jackson, look out!"

The boy ducked his head

Something flew over it, then crashed to the floor.

Jackson lifted his head slowly, then stood. He went toward the object, picked it up, then looked at it as he walked back to the couch.

"What is it?"

"The picture of us that was hanging in the hallway upstairs." He handed it to Melissa.

The glass was broken.

After a minute, Jackson broke the silence. "Melissa, this kinda stuff never happened during the daytime. It's getting worse. Something's wrong."

* * *

_(Thursday, October 5, 2005 ~ Day 53 ~ 1:21 A.M.)_

Melissa lay in the bed next to Jackson.

Both were awake, hearing footsteps moving through the house.

* * *

_(Thursday, October 5, 2005 ~ Day 53 ~ 4:48 A.M.)_

Jackson sat at the corner of his side of the bed, leaning against the headboard, rubbing his eyes.

Melissa used her pillow to cover her ears.

But the footsteps continued.

* * *

_(Monday, October 9, 2006 ~ Day 57 ~ 7:29 A.M.)_

Jackson yawned, then rubbed his eyes.

Melissa lay next to him, also awake.

Both teens jumped when the alarm clock went off. They calmed themselves.

Jackson stood tiredly, then got ready for work.

* * *

_(Monday, October 9, 2006 ~ Day 57 ~ 8:13 A.M.)_

"How's school going?" Jackson said tiredly as he drank his sprite.

"I'm failing." Melissa yawned. "I'm just too tired to do any homework. I can't concentrate on what the teacher's saying."

"Yeah. My boss said that, if I don't pay more attention to what I'm doing, he'll fire me."

"I think we could both use more sleep."

Jackson snorted. "I think I could use a new life."


	15. Day 58

_(Tuesday, October 10, 2006 ~ Day 58 ~ 8:43 P.M.)_

"Nathan will be here later to get you. I would drop you off over there, but I gotta hurry. I'm gonna be late. Will you be okay here by yourself until Nathan gets here?"

"Yes, Mel. I'm twenty--not twelve."

"Bye." Melissa gave the boy a kiss.

"Bye."

* * *

_(Tuesday, October 10, 2006 ~ Day 58 ~ 9:01 P.M.)_

Jackson sat in the bedroom, watching TV.

The camera sat next to him on the bed, looking up at him.

Suddenly, the light turned off.

The boy looked around, then jumped when he heard the closet door close in the distance. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, breathing heavily through his nose, hoping that whatever it is would go away.

The bedroom door slammed closed. The TV screen broke, then tipped over, sparks erupting from it.

The boy nervously looked around in the dark. He hurried out of bed after grabbing the camera, then opened the door and stepped out.

A nearby plant was knocked over, the vase shattering. Dirt spilled onto the floor. Picture frames that lined the walls cracked, then were tossed over the banister. The lights flickered on and off as several doors randomly opened and closed. There were several crashing sounds.

Jackson hurried down the stairs.

In the kitchen, several cabinets opened, food and glass plates tumbling out. In every room that the boy passed, furniture was turned over and thrown across the room, including the couches and the television. Glass shattered. Sparks flew. Doors slammed.

Jackson rushed for the front door. When he was inches away from it, his leg was yanked back. He dropped the camera, which only got a shot of the front door.

The camera couldn't see the boy, but his screams could be heard getting further and further away.

After a moment, the door whipped open to reveal Nathan.

He hurried inside, but stopped when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary besides Jackson, who was on the floor in the upstairs hallway. Nathan picked up the camera that he saw on the floor, then started toward Jackson.

The camera got a shot of the living room as it passed.

Nothing was out of place. No glass was shattered. The lights were on. There couches sat in their normal place.

Nathan headed up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Jackson looked at the scene around him, breathing fast. He pushed himself off of his stomach and into a sitting position. When he saw that everything was back to normal, he leaned his head and back against the wall, his eyes closed, a few tears escaping. His body jumped a bit as he cried.

Nathan set the camera down on the floor to face the boy, then took a seat next to him on the floor. He gently pulled the older teen's head onto his shoulder and rubbed his back, talking to him soothingly.

"I'm so tired of this s***."

* * *

_(Tuesday, October 10, 2006 ~ Day 58 ~ 10:24 P.M.)_

Jackson lay on the couch at Nathan and Daley's house. His eyes were closed, a blanket covering his body.

Melissa and Nathan watched him, talking.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"He said that everything was being tossed around and the lights were going off and on and doors kept opening and closing. Then he was dragged up the stairs. But when I got there, the house looked normal."

"You think he was imagining it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Or he could've just been having a nightmare."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Guys, I'm not crazy." It was Jackson.

Melissa spoke. "We know that."

"This wasn't in my head. I know what I saw. It happened…and I can prove it."

* * *

_(Tuesday, October 10, 2006 ~ Day 58 ~ 10:32 P.M.)_

"See? I told you I wasn't making this up."

Melissa watched the computer screen, her hand over her mouth.

Trying to convince himself, Jackson said, "I'm not crazy."


	16. Day 59 To Day 61

_(Wednesday, October 11, 2006 ~ Day 59 ~ 1:08 P.M.)_

The camera was on Melissa as Jackson stepped into the kitchen.

The girl hung up the phone, then set it down on the table in front of her. She put her hand on her forehead, exhaling. "I called Dr. Bardum. I know you don't like him. But I don't know what else to do."

Jackson took a seat across from her. "What'd he say?"

"He said he'll be here in two days."

* * *

_(Thursday. October 12, 2006 ~ Day 60 ~ 2:39 A.M.)_

Jackson and Melissa lay awake as the closet door closed. They tensed as slow footsteps came towards the bedroom.

After a moment, the bedroom door slammed closed.

Jackson stared at it, horrified. After a moment, he gathered enough courage and stood.

"Jackson, where are you going?" Melissa said.

"I have to have the door opened." He reached for the knob, but jumped back when something started banging on the opposite side of the door.

"Ahh! Oh my gosh!" Melissa exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!"

The boy gulped, then reached his hand out again.

"Jackson, don't! Don't!"

Jackson quickly turned the knob, then yanked the door open.

There was nothing there.

He sighed, then got back into the bed.

A loud growling and an evil laugh came from the opposite side of the wall where the headboard of the bed was. Scratching could be heard carving across the wall.

Jackson scooted as far away from the door as possible, almost falling off the bed.

The girl followed, snuggling up next to him.

* * *

_(Thursday. October 12, 2006 ~ Day 60 ~ 4:18 P.M.)_

"EVP session one," Jackson said. He stood in the bedroom, holding a small device in his hand. "Why are you here?" He paused after each question. "What is your name?" Pause "What do you want? What is your favorite color?" He was quiet for a moment. "Would you rather talk to a Ouija board?"

* * *

_(Thursday. October 12, 2006 ~ Day 60 ~ 4:36 P.M.)_

Jackson sat at the computer, going over the EVP recordings. He listened closely.

"Why are you here? What is your name? What do you want? What is your favorite color? Would you rather talk to a Ouija board?"

There was a small growl.

* * *

_(Friday, October 13, 2006 ~ Day 61 ~ 3:04 P.M.)_

Melissa paced nervously back and forth.

Jackson watched her, his leg jumping as he sat in a chair.

The doorbell rang.

The girl rushed toward it, then opened the door quickly.

Jackson followed.

"Hi, Dr. Bardum. Come on in," Melissa said.

The psychic stepped inside. He put his hand on his chest uncomfortably.

Melissa got right down to the point. "It's gotten worse."

"Yes, it has," he said. "And I actually--I need to leave." He turned, but was stopped when the girl spoke.

"What?"

"This thing is very upset that I'm here." He started out the door.

"But wait. You gotta help us."

"I will. But I have to leave now."

"You can't go."

"I'm doing more harm than good."

"Please. Help us," Melissa begged. "Please."

"I will."

"What do we do?" Jackson asked. "Do we leave?"

"No. That won't help."

"Then help us," Melissa pleaded.

"I will. I promise I will." He stepped outside, then closed the door behind him.

Melissa rubbed her hand through her hair, tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

_(Friday, October 13, 2006 ~ Day 61 ~ 3:51 P.M.)_

Jackson set the camera onto the nightstand, pointing it toward a sobbing Melissa. He leaned over her, kissing her cheek. "It'll be okay. We don't need a psychic. We'll handle this ourselves. I'm gonna take care of this."

* * *

_(Friday, October 13, 2006 ~ Day 61 ~ 11:47 P.M.)_

Jackson and Melissa lay in bed.

"Nathan wants us to go to his house for dinner tomorrow," Melissa said.

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

Jackson gave Melissa a kiss. "Night."


	17. Day 62 To Day 63

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 2:46 P.M.)_

Jackson stepped into the living room with something in his hand. He set it onto the coffee table, then got onto his knees. "Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah?" she called.

"Can you come help me with this?"

"Yeah. Just a second. We gotta leave in an hour. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Melissa stepped into the living room. "What is that?"

Jackson didn't answer.

"What _the h***_ is that?!"

"Mel, calm down." He'd never heard the girl curse before.

"Calm down?!" Melissa was furious. "You promised me that you wouldn't get a Ouija board, Jackson!"

"No. I promised you that I wouldn't _buy_ a Ouija board," he said innocently. "I borrowed this from a friend."

"You knew what I meant! And you deliberately went behind my back and got one anyway!"

Jackson put the tips of his fingers onto the table, leaning forward a bit, then looked down as he was yelled at.

"You heard what Dr. Bardum said! Do not make contact with it!"

"He can't help us anymore, Mel. I told you that I'm handling this. I'm gonna solve the f***ing problem."

"I've had it! I've f***ing had it with this s***! No more Ouija board! No more of your stupid f***ing camera!"

"Mel-"

"It's just p***ing it off even more! It's all leaving today! Every last bit of this s***! Gone!" She started up the stairs.

Jackson went after her. "Melissa-"

She stopped, then whipped around. "Stop following me with the f***ing camera!"

"I got this under control. I'm making progress. I-"

"No! You haven't been making any progress! And you're not in control! It is! And, if you think that you're in control, you're being an idiot!"

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 3:34 P.M.)_

"Melissa, just listen to me."

"Don't talk to me."

Jackson followed Melissa out the door, leaving the camera in its previous spot, where it got a shot of the whole living room.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 4:54 P.M.)_

A strong wind coming from an unknown source circled around the living room, rustling through plants and curtains. A growling could be heard.

After a moment, the pointer begins to move around the board. When it was done, a sudden fire erupted, but soon disappeared.

A minute later, the wind faded and the growling stopped.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 6:58 P.M.)_

"What did you do, Jackson?! What the h*** did you do?!"

The boy held the Ouija board in his hands, standing in front of the other teen. He seemed a both puzzled and surprised as he looked at the board "I didn't do s***, Mel."

"Great! This is just f***ing great!" She stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom, slamming the door closed.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 7:05 P.M.)_

Jackson panned the camera across the Ouija board.

There were several marks that were burned into it, showing the path that the pointer had taken.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 7:08 P.M.)_

"Hey, Mel?" Jackson called. "Can you help me figure out what this thing said?"

Melissa opened the bedroom door angrily, looking down at Jackson, her hands tightly gripping the banister in front of her. "I don't give a f*** what the Ouija board said!" She turned and stormed into the bedroom, slinging the door closed.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 8:55 P.M.)_

"Get out."

"Melis-"

"Get out!" Her voice contained a lot of anger, and it showed.

Jackson stepped out of the bedroom, then turned back to the girl, only to have the door slammed in his face.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 9:39 P.M.)_

Jackson had a composition book and a pen in his hand. He observed the board, then wrote into the book. When he was done, he stared down at the paper, reading aloud quietly. "You killed me."

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 10:19 P.M.)_

Jackson woke up when he heard footsteps. He sat up, then looked around the living room. After a moment, he picked up the camera and went up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door. "Melissa? Mel, will you let me in, please?"

Melissa opened the door. "Why the h*** would I do that?" Her voice was low, but full of anger.

Jackson fiddled around with the camera for a moment.

"No." Melissa stopped him. "Leave it on."

He sighed. "I don't wanna be alone." The boy looked down at the floor, his voice soft and quiet. "I'm scared."

"_You're_ scared?" She crossed her arms. "You're the one who brought that thing in here. You're the reason why this s*** is happening."

Jackson sniffled, trying to keep the tears from falling. He nodded, still looking at the floor. "I deserved that."

"Oh, you deserve a lot more than that."

"I know."

"I specifically told you not to get a Ouija board. And what did you do?"

After a moment, Jackson realized that Melissa wanted him to answer her question. "I got one anyway."

"What did Dr. Bardum tell you at least three times?"

"Not to communicate with it."

Melissa put her hand behind her ear. "One more time."

"Don't communicate with it."

"And did you listen to him?"

"No." Jackson shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I-"

"Look at me--not the floor."

Jackson wiped his eyes and sniffled before lifting his head to face the girl. "I'm stubborn…and stupid."

"Keep going."

"Look, Melissa. I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry. I really am. But I just…" Jackson turned his eyes away from Melissa, looking to his left. He sniffled. His voice cracked. "I'm just so tired of this thing following me. I can feel it everywhere I go. It's always watching me. And I'm trying to be strong. I'm really trying. But…I can't. I'm scared. I'm sick of this constant fear that's inside of me. I just want all of it to stop. But it won't. And I'm starting to doubt that it ever will." The boy wiped away the single tear that streamed down his cheek. "Can I, please, sleep in here…with you?"

Melissa thought about this for a moment. "Under one condition."

* * *

_(Saturday, October 14, 2006 ~ Day 62 ~ 10:27 P.M.)_

Jackson stepped in front of the camera, which sat in its original spot on the tripod, then raised his right hand. His voice was emotionless. "I promise to abide by Melissa's rules and regulations and to…" He turned toward the bathroom, where Melissa stood. "What is it?"

Melissa's words could be heard, but not understood, by the camera.

"And I promise to…what?"

Melissa spoke.

Jackson sighed with his eyes closed before repeating the girl's words. "And I promise to only use the camera when Melissa says I can." He tilted his head toward Melissa, but didn't turn around. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

Jackson put his arm down, then turned toward the bed.

"You're not gonna ask if you can record tonight?"

The boy stopped, then looked at her, a bit annoyed. "Can I keep the camera on?"

"Ask nicely."

"May I, please, keep the camera on, Melissa?"

"Yes, you may."

Jackson got into bed, then covered himself up.

Melissa followed. She scooted toward him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jackson turned over to face her. He kissed her forehead.

They snuggled close together.

Minutes had passed in silence.

Jackson spoke. "Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a confession to make."

The girl looked up at him. "What is it?"

Jackson sighed. "You know how I told you that they never found a cause for the fire at my old house?"

"Yeah."

"I lied." The boy paused. "I started the fire."

Melissa pushed herself up a bit. "What?"

"I didn't mean to, Mel. Honest."

"What happened?"

Jackson exhaled. "My sister told me to cook her something to eat. I don't remember what. But I started to make it for her. And I was only five. I didn't know how to cook on the stove. Later, my mom told me that I could go over to the neighbor's house and play with their son. So I did. And I forgot that I was supposed to be cooking. So when me and the kid next door heard sirens, we rushed outside to see what was going on. And…" The boy stopped, tears streaming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, picturing every detail. "I didn't mean to kill them, Melissa."

The girl pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back, speaking softly. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault."

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 12:22 A.M.)_

Jackson sat up. After a moment, he pushed himself out of bed. He slowly turned around to look at Melissa.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 3:17 A.M.)_

Jackson was still standing in the same spot. A moment later, he turned and walked around the bed slowly. He exited the bedroom, then started down the stairs.

The camera couldn't see him, for it was too dark, but his footsteps could be heard. It watched Melissa as she slept. The footsteps stopped after a minute.

All was silent.

Until a sudden eerie scream erupted from downstairs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Melissa quickly lifted her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The girl rushed out of bed, then ran down the stairs. "Jackson?! Where are you?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy's cries were bone-chilling--able to send shivers down someone's spine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jackson, what's wrong?! Why are you--ahhhh!" There was a small crash. "Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

Everything was completely silent.

A minute passed.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming up the staircase. After a moment, they stopped.

Nothing was visible from the camera.

A second later, the video recorder fell off of the tripod when Melissa was thrown at it. When she hit the floor, the camera--laying on its side--got a shot of Jackson.

He stood in the doorway, blood covering his shirt. He slowly walked toward the girl, then grabbed her ankles, pulling her out of the bedroom.

Melissa's shirt was ripped, her stomach bleeding from where she'd been stabbed repetitively.

Jackson dragged her down the hallway.

The two of them disappeared inside the closet.

* * *

_(Monday, October 16, 2006)_

Jackson walked toward his teacher when his name was called.

Everyone else had left to go home since class was over.

When Jackson appeared at the desk, the teacher spoke. "You know that this was supposed to be a true documentary, right?"

Jackson smirked, laughing evilly. His solid red eyes were that of a snake's.

The teacher looked uncomfortable, horrified, feeling as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

Jackson spoke, his voice different. He growled. "It was."

* * *

_Check out the alternate ending #1 in the next chapter. By the way, there are four alternate endings._


	18. Alternate Ending 1: Day 63

_**Alternate Ending #1**_

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 12:22 A.M.)_

Jackson sat up. After a moment, he pushed himself out of bed. He slowly turned around to look at Melissa.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 3:17 A.M.)_

Jackson was still standing in the same spot. A moment later, he turned and walked around the bed slowly. He exited the bedroom, then started down the stairs.

The camera couldn't see him, for it was too dark, but his footsteps could be heard. It watched Melissa as she slept. The footsteps stopped after a minute.

All was silent.

Until a sudden eerie scream erupted from downstairs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Melissa quickly lifted her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The girl rushed out of bed, then ran down the stairs. "Jackson?! Where are you?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy's cried were bone-chilling--able to send shivers down someone's spine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jackson, what's wrong?! Why are you--ahh!" There was a small crash. "Jackson, what are you doing?! Ahh! You're hurting me! Ahh! Stop hitting me! Get off me! Don't touch me! What are you doing?! I told you that I'm not ready for sex yet!"

The boy's voice was a loud growl. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Melissa. But you never let me have it, did you? Did you?!"

"Please," the girl begged. "Stop it! Please!" She was sobbing, her voice a bit muffled, as if trying to speak while he was kissing her. "Don't do this to me, Jackson! Please!" She was desperate. "Help! Help me! Please! Someone help me!" She suddenly went quiet.

Jackson could be heard laughing evilly.

After a moment, Melissa screamed again. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!"

Everything was completely silent.

A minute passed.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming up the staircase.

After a moment, Jackson appeared. His shirt, along with the butcher knife in his hand, was covered with blood. He stepped into the bedroom, then walked closer to the camera, but stopped. He took a seat on the floor of Melissa's side of the bed. He slowly began rocking back and forth.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 7:34 A.M.)_

Jackson sat in the same placing, rocking back and forth, knife in hand, as light shined through the window.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 4:03 P.M.)_

Jackson rocked back and forth as the telephone rang. He didn't stop.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 6:57 P.M.)_

The phone rang.

Jackson paid no attention. He seemed to be lost in a trance as he continued rocking.

* * *

_(Monday, October 16, 2006 ~ Day 64 ~ 11:46 A.M.)_

The telephone rang several times. When it was done, a voice came from the phone. "Hey, guys. This is Daley. Give me a call when you get this message."

* * *

_(Monday, October 16, 2006 ~ Day 64 ~ 2:17 P.M.)_

"Hi. This is Daley…again. Where are you guys?"

Jackson rocked back and forth.

* * *

_(Monday, October 16, 2006 ~ Day 64 ~ 7:29 P.M.)_

It was getting darker and darker outside.

Jackson sat in the same spot on the floor, rocking back and forth, knife in hand.

The phone rang. After a minute, a voice spoke. "Hey. It's me again. Why aren't you answering the phone?" There was a pause. "I'm coming over there. See you guys soon."

* * *

_(Monday, October 16, 2006 ~ Day 64 ~ 8:06 P.M.)_

Jackson sat upstairs, rocking back and forth, the room dark.

The doorbell rang.

The boy didn't change positions.

It rang once more before there was a knock. After a moment, the door could be heard as it opens.

"Guys?" Daley called. "You here? Melissa?" Her footsteps could just barely be heard as she moves through the house. "Jackson? Hello?" After a moment, she screamed. "Ahh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

For the first time in two days, Jackson stopped rocking.

The camera could hear running, then the front door closing.

A minute passes.

Jackson continues to rock back and forth.

* * *

_(Monday, October 16, 2006 ~ Day 64 ~ 8:14 P.M.)_

There was a knock at the door. After a moment, there was another knock. The doorbell rang.

"Police! Open the door!"

After a minute, the front door opened.

Several footsteps could be heard.

"Dennis," one cop said.

"Yeah."

"Found one."

Dennis sighed. "Get a stretcher. You--come with me. You two check this floor."

The hall closet suddenly opened, then closed.

Jackson blinked as he stopped rocking, as if coming out of his trance.

The policemen came up the stairs, now seen by the camera. They walked slowly. Both had a gun.

One stayed on the top step of the staircase, while the other stood outside the bedroom.

"Drop your weapon," the cop said.

Jackson looked at him. "Melissa?"

"Drop your weapon," he repeated.

The boy pushed himself up off of the floor, then stumbled toward the two policeman. He didn't seem to be thinking straight. "Melissa?"

"Put the knife down!" The cop's voice got louder as Jackson got closer. "Put it down now!"

With no other choice, both officers pulled the trigger.

Shot twice, Jackson fell to the floor.

One policeman spoke into the radio on his shoulder. "We have a man down. Shots fired. He's dead."

* * *

_Check out the second alternate ending in the next chapter._


	19. Alternate Ending 2: Day 63 To Day 64

_**Alternate Ending #2**_

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 12:22 A.M.)_

Jackson sat up. After a moment, he pushed himself out of bed. He slowly turned around to look at Melissa.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 3:17 A.M.)_

Jackson was still standing in the same spot. A moment later, he turned and walked around the bed slowly. He exited the bedroom, then started down the stairs.

The camera couldn't see him, for it was too dark, but his footsteps could be heard. It watched Melissa as she slept. The footsteps stopped after a minute.

All was silent.

Until a sudden eerie scream erupted from downstairs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Melissa quickly lifted her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The girl rushed out of bed, then ran down the stairs. "Jackson?! Where are you?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy's cried were bone-chilling--able to send shivers down someone's spine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jackson, what's wrong?! Why are you--ahhhh!" There was a small crash. "Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

Everything was completely silent.

A minute passed.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming up the staircase. After a moment, Jackson appeared. His shirt, along with the butcher knife in his hand, was covered with blood. He stepped into the bedroom, then walked closer to the camera, but stopped. He turned, then went back to the door. He shut it, then locked it. With that done, he started toward the camera again. He came to a stop when he was a couple feet away from it. Jackson stared into the lens. He smirked, lifted the knife, then moved it across his own neck. Blood poured as he fell to the floor.

* * *

_Check out the third alternate ending in the next chapter._


	20. Alternate Ending 3: Day 63

_**Alternate Ending #3**_

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 12:22 A.M.)_

Jackson sat up. After a moment, he pushed himself out of bed. He slowly turned around to look at Melissa.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 3:17 A.M.)_

Jackson was still standing in the same spot. A moment later, he turned and walked around the bed slowly. He exited the bedroom, then started down the stairs.

The camera couldn't see him, for it was too dark, but his footsteps could be heard. It watched Melissa as she slept. The footsteps stopped after a minute.

All was silent.

* * *

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 3:32 A.M.)_

Melissa opened her eyes to find fire all around her. She hurried out of bed, then glanced down at Jackson's side of the bed. When she didn't find him, she looked out the door, which was blocked by large flames. She was trapped. "Ahhh! Jackson! Help!"

Her cries faded away as the flames covered the camera's view of the girl.

* * *

Melissa Wu's body was found on Monday, October 15, 2006.

Cody Jackson's whereabouts remain unknown.

* * *

_Check out the forth and final alternate ending in the next chapter._


	21. Alternate Ending 4: Day 63

_**Alternate Ending 4**_

_(Sunday, October 16, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 12:22 A.M.)_

Jackson sat up. After a moment, he pushed himself out of bed. He slowly turned around to look at Melissa.

_(Sunday, October 15, 2006 ~ Day 63 ~ 3:17 A.M.)_

Jackson was still standing in the same spot. A moment later, he turned and walked around the bed slowly. He exited the bedroom, then started down the stairs.

The camera couldn't see him, for it was too dark, but his footsteps could be heard. It watched Melissa as she slept. The footsteps stopped after a minute.

All was silent.

Until a sudden eerie scream erupted from downstairs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Melissa quickly lifted her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The girl rushed out of bed, then ran down the stairs. "Jackson? Where are you?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy's cried were bone-chilling--able to send shivers down someone's spine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jackson, what's wrong? Why are you--ahhhh!" There was a small crash. "Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

Everything was completely silent.

A couple minutes passed.

The front door could be heard opening and closing.

_(2 years later)_

"Hey, Cameron. Welcome home."

Jackson gave the brunette woman a kiss. "Hey, Emily."

"How was work?"

"Tiring." Jackson pulled off the ID tag around his neck, which read "_Cameron Manson_."

"Dinner's on the stove."

Jackson was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard something coming from the attic.

"What was that?" Emily said worriedly.

Jackson smirked evilly, his eyes solid red.

_Thanks to all of my readers, especially jelissalover, Th Ghst f Slss Frnc, Anora -and Victoria-, Joycelin Hades, adversary2113, gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS, WOODLAWNIAN, Beware of Dogs, f29dwnaddict, Bobbo, Hmmm..., bethanne, Armygirl0604, and SaltareGirl4Life._


End file.
